rutina
by javany
Summary: porque cuando pierdes todo solo quieres olvidar, FrUk


**ciao**

 **este es un oneshort que encontre en mi compu**

 **diganme si les gusta, es sobre la familia FACE.**

 **1.2.3.- !a leer!**

* * *

 **Rutina**

El rubio se despertó en la mañana. Era una mañana nublada como todos los días de invierno en Londres. El viento soplaba en la ventana y Arthur observo el cielo gris que decía que habría lluvia de nuevo.

Miro al costado de su cama, nadie estaba en el lado derecho. Arthur suspiro como todas las mañanas y se levantó, se ducho y se vistió. Mientras se lavaba los dientes observo los tres cepillos restantes aparte del suyo, eran dos pequeños y un grande. Los observo con nostalgia.

Llego la hora de desayunar y Arthur preparo cuatro platos con huevos y tocino. Como siempre ninguno de los tres restantes aparecieron, así que fue a lavar los platos y, como siempre, el suyo todavía estaba lleno.

Fue a ordenar los juguetes de los niños, Alfred y Matthew. Guardo el disfraz del capitán América de Alfred en su armario y el osito polar de Matthew en su baúl al igual que sus otros juguetes.

De repente lo azoto un recuerdo.

" _-Arthur- Dijo el pequeño Alfred mientras se ponía su máscara –juguemos a los superhéroes-"_

Arthur sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos recuerdos mientras fregaba el piso.

Luego fue a alimentar a Scone, el gato de la familia. Le dio un trozo del atún de ayer. Todavía recordaba cuando Matthew lo encontró.

" _-Arthur, mira lo que encontré- exclamo el pequeño Matthew mientras estaba en la calle. El cargaba una pequeña bola de pelos que al parecer era un gatito bebe_

 _-nos lo quedaremos- anuncio Francis._

 _-¡bien!- celebraron los niños saltando de aquí para allá._

 _-eso sí, si a Arthur no le molesta-_

 _Los chicos fueron con ojitos de cachorros donde Arthur estaba y le suplicaron -por favor-_

 _-ok, kids-"_

Arthur volvió a la realidad cuando su gato Scone le maulló para que dejara de ponerle agua en el plato, está ya se había desbordado así que Arthur lo limpio.

Luego fue a preparar la cena, hizo un Roast Beaf que quedo quemado. Sirvió el platillo en cuatro platos y los sirvió en la mesita frente a la tele.

De repente lo azoto otro recuerdo.

" _-¡Feliz año nuevo!- celebraban todos en la mesa chica. Francis había preparado un delicioso pavo asado mientras que Arthur preparaba su famoso té._

 _Todos fueron al patio a ver los fuegos artificiales. Ellos vivían en una casa cerca de un risco donde había un árbol con un columpio. Observaron los fuegos artificiales hasta que los pequeños se quedaron dormidos._

 _Después de llevarlos a sus camas, Arthur y Francis bebieron una copa de vino tinto mientras veían los fuegos artificiales, uno al lado del otro._

 _-te amo- le dice Francis. Arthur responde ladeando su cabeza hacia el francés. Este le da un beso y así se quedan dormidos."_

Arthur volvió a sacudir su cabeza tratando de olvidar. No quería recordar. Lavo los platos mientras miles de recuerdos azotaban su pobre mente.

Cuando fueron a las piscinas, el primer día de escuela de los muchachos, el aniversario en donde el casi quema la cocina, el primer cumpleaños de los gemelos, las navidades que pasaron juntos y el ultimo día en que los vio partir a clases.

Ese era el recuerdo que más dolía.

" _Era un día miércoles en la mañana, el sol brillaba y los pequeños Matthew y Alfred no podían llegar tarde a la escuela._

 _-adiós Arthur- dijeron los tres al unísono mientras se iban_

 _-Bye-_ _respondió_ _–I love us-_

 _-We toó- dijo Alfred con un abraso. Mathew también lo abrazo y después se unió Francis. Luego los tres fueron al colegio, diciendo adiós en el camino."_

Después de eso nunca más los volvió a ver.

La vida le había quitado todo lo que más amaba. Y el solo limpiaba para poder olvidar. Mientras enceraba el piso pensó en el dolor que sintió al nunca volverlos a ver.

Pero ya no más.

No podía seguir con esta rutina por siempre.

Arthur, lleno de furia, arrojo el cepillo de encerar y derribo el balde con agua.

Luego fue a la habitación de los niños, deshizo las camas y tiro los juguetes, el disfraz y el osito a la pared. Estaba cegado por la ira.

Fue a la habitación suya y destruyo todo lo que encontró. Luego en la cocina lanzo los platos por la ventana y tiro el refrigerador. Arthur no se detuvo hasta que la casa quedo hecha un desastre.

No le importaba lo que pasara en el futuro, quería olvidar. Olvidar cuando los policías llegaron a su casa. Olvidar cuando le dijo la notica. Olvidar el maldito tiroteo en la escuela.

Olvidar la muerte de los que más quería.

Siguió destruyendo cosas hasta que no quedo nada por romper. Tomo una foto donde salía toda la familia sonriendo a la cámara y la tiro al piso junto con el correo.

En un periódico viejo rezaba "tiroteo escolar reclama tres víctimas, dos niños y un adulto asesinados"

Luego salió afuera y en medio de la lluvia grito y lloro por el dolor que sentía.

.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur despertó en su cama, pero por primera vez: sonrió. Sonrió, porque su familia hubiera querido eso.

Con pijama y todo Arthur salió afuera en el risco y se apoyó en el árbol mirando el amanecer. Era la primera vez en meses que Arthur veía el sol salir. En una mañana de invierno un hombre dejo ir a los que más quería llevándose la alegría de los recuerdos en el corazón.


End file.
